Night Air
by The Girly Man
Summary: I knew he wouldn’t forget. Geez, it was HARU. He didn’t forget anything about me... no matter how much I wanted him to.


**HERE IT IS. THE STORY YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T BUT MIGHT HAVE WAITED FOR SINCE LAST YEAR. BRENNA'S FAVORITEST STORY EVER SO FAR.**

**INFINITY ON HIGH EQUALS LOVE.**

**One-shot/Rin POV **

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

* * *

**

**Night Air**

Despite how much I begged myself not to be, there I was. Waiting in the exact spot of the forest he had told me to meet him at as if I were obsessed and desperate.

Maybe I was.

But why this night? Out of all the flippin' nights in the entire year, he HAD to pick this one.

Oh wait.

I knew why.

And me, being the hopeless fool that I am, came anyway, even though I would've rather been dead than standing in that fierce snow storm, my hair blowing everywhere in the frightening wind.

I figured I would die by the time he got there anyway. Me, being the idiot that I am, refused to wear a coat. So there I was, standing ankle-deep in the sharp snow. What had the weatherman said the temperature was before I had left the house? Oh yeah. 20 below. I had my mini skirt and tank top, but I might as well have been naked. Oh yeah, I had a scarf. But nobody gives a crap about that.

I knew he wouldn't forget. Geez, it was _Haru_. He didn't forget _anything_ about me…

…no matter how much I wanted him to.

I bit my lip and tried not to cry, afraid that if I did it would freeze before it fell to the ground and I'd have this nasty thing all stuck to my face. I crossed my arms, shivering while I leaned against the old tree and damned myself once again for coming. How stupid was I? I didn't need to see him. I could've just blown him off.

I realized I was on my knees in the snow when I felt myself becoming both numb and extremely hot. I could barely feel it, but it was like the snow was burning the flesh right off of me, shredding my bare skin with thousands of razors. I was about to close my eyes to transform or die or something when suddenly there was something thrown on top of me and I screamed.

"Dammit, Rin," Hatsuharu breathed, massaging the jaw that I had just punched him in. He kneeled over me, trying to pull my arms through the sleeves of his coat. I was so relieved that I had a second of warmth before my stubbornness got the best of me and I threw it off, whatever he had in his hands sent to the ground also.

"What do you want?" I spat, pretending I hadn't read the three words on the card attached to the bouquet of roses that lay in the snow.

"Five minutes," he gasped as I backed away from him, wanting so badly to run away. I stopped though, too cold to think straight.

"Fine," I choked. "But I'm timing it."

He picked his coat up again and shook the snow out of it. He held it out to me. "Please, could you put this on? You're making me nervous."

"I'm fine," I lied, telling myself I wouldn't take that coat if somebody paid me, but wanting to snatch it out of his hands, put it on, and hug him as hard as I could.

But I controlled myself, even if I had that horrible feeling of running in the cold pounding through my lungs.

"No. Put it on, Rin. You'll get sick," he insisted, draping it over my shoulders. I tried to refuse him… but it was so cold… and his breath was so warm… and I _had_ to put the damn jacket on. Dammit.

"Happy now?" I sighed, shooting a glare at him as I pulled my hair out of the back and shoved my hands into the pockets.

"As happy as I will be," he sighed also. We stood there in silence for a minute, me once again damning myself for bothering. "Are you warm yet?" he asked quietly.

"Why would you care?" I stuttered, because I really wasn't and I wanted him as close as humanly possible.

"Because I do," he said, and before I could stop him, he had his arms around me and I was tight against his chest. It was like he could read my mind.

Creepy.

But suddenly, the snowstorm didn't seem so cold.

I allowed myself one minute of joy before making myself let go of him. "I know what you're trying to do."

"What am I trying to do?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You…"

He was trying to make me admit I love him.

_He was trying to get me to let my guard down so we could both get hurt again._

So why couldn't I tell him that?

"Stop… being… so… adorable!" I screamed, stepping back a few times. A line of blush was painted across my face and I felt so stupid I wanted to dig a hole and never come out again.

"I don't think I know what you mean," he said with a hint of a smile crossing his face.

Sighing angrily, I ran to him and collided into his arms, both of us falling back into the snow.

"Someone's aggressive…" he joked, hugging me tightly.

"Stop it…" I blinked away tears as I rested my head on his chest. "Stop being so…"

"…irresistible?" he suggested, playing with my hair.

Okay, I had to admit it. It was really cute.

"…Yes!" I blurted out. I tried to cover it with a cough but it was pretty much hopeless. "I mean… no! I meant to say _stop being so annoying!_"

"Hmm," Haru said as he sat up, still messing with my hair. I was now sitting on his lap with his waist between my extremely cold legs and it was pretty awkward and uncomfortable but I just didn't have the strength to move, and barely enough to talk. "You don't even know why I'm here."

"Yes I do," I muttered honestly as I slumped against him, feeling like I was about to fall asleep. I pretended like I didn't know the half of it.

"So you _do_ know what today is."

"You're here to try to kiss me because it's Valentine's Day," I mumbled as I closed my eyes and my head fell onto his shoulder.

"Well… yes," he admitted, picking me up as he stood up. It took all my strength to stay standing. "But I guess you _have_ forgotten what _else_ today is."

Haru picked up the bouquet of roses that I had forgotten about until then and placed them in my hands. A tear rolled down my face as the storm calmed and he kissed my lips slowly before pulling away with a smile. That smile stayed on his face as he walked away. I was about to call after him before I read the three words on the card again through blurry eyes and my throat stuck

_Happy Birthday, Rin._


End file.
